victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Victorious Cast in Real Life
victorious-kca-awards-04.jpg RockBand.png tumblr_lc2yhuxUkC1qcxgnu.jpg tumblr_le1w5o1DRs1qdmq2ho1_500.jpg tumblr_lcb62jb3VL1qcxgnu.jpg victorious-cast-presenting_13.jpg Matt_Elizabeth_Avan_Ariana_and_Jennette.JPG Victorious-Cast-avan-jogia-12411885-300-300.jpg Victorious-Cast-celebs-18235122-400-300.jpg Tumblr l7j7es4SXH1qd6x7ko1 500.jpg Tumblr l90o3r35G21qdnri5o1 500.jpg Tumblr lgslz0wBNb1qh08ryo1 500.jpg tumblr_l72hqaRDyO1qd6x7ko1_500.jpg tumblr_l3blotOupR1qbh9x0.png 1150023194.jpg Avan,Victoria, and Leon.jpg ariana and the cast.jpg cast with jennete.jpg victorious cast in real life .jpg 241718542.jpg 61188047.jpg Tumblr l6791zOMsg1qbgvb6o1 500.jpg 251090405.jpeg 2531.jpg tumblr_l9p826ZgUA1qbh6euo1_500.png 190253 10150117110638308 134265793307 6498451 4689449 n.jpg Daniella+Monet+Elizabeth+Gillies+Nickelodeon+OudvUODkuxBl.jpg 98093319.jpg Tumblr lgha1fwkNq1qguonno1 500.jpg Victorious4.jpg 61717370.jpg 45027908.jpg 45025528.jpg 44741972.jpg 44741888.jpg 44741476.jpg 44741401.jpg 256195008.jpg 256219314.jpg 256219298.jpg 256197501.jpg 256198483.jpg 20101127193621223.jpg Victoria-justice-begging-knees-video-07.jpg Victoria-justice-begging-knees-video-04.jpg Nickelodeon+23rd+Annual+Kids+Choice+Awards+OudvUODkuxBm.jpg tumblr_lb8e8yzRjE1qdmq2ho1_500.jpg tumblr_lbdl6bnxsj1qdmq2ho1_500.jpg tumblr_lbdl8qb3cU1qdmq2ho1_500.jpg tumblr_ldfswq5nQM1qe2jwwo1_500.jpg tumblr_ldjh0ogif61qdmq2ho1_500.jpg tumblr_ldlzix6cej1qdmq2ho1_500.jpg tumblr_lduoudjeMH1qdmq2ho1_500.jpg tumblr_lh8lkn0h8Y1qegfu9o1_500.jpg tumblr_li16k5akRq1qa6sk3o1_500.gif Tumblr lhgb1kGtbw1qguonno1 500.jpg tumblr_lgxq2rMl0g1qguonno1_500.jpg Sikowitzhouse.jpg 189446_10150128737083308_134265793307_6603888_948697_n.jpg victorious.jpg Victoria, Matt, Avan, and others.jpg tumblr_lhvjpg81Ic1qbfppso1_500.png Season 2 v cast.jpg tumblr_lb39nk2TvG1qex4v1o1_500.png tumblr_lf71wgR72w1qztjfvo1_500.png tumblr_lfifzeJt3q1qcqg9so1_500.gif tumblr_lga1wsUEqL1qgkrmfo1_500.png tumblr_lgvttdpwun1qguonno1_500.jpg tumblr_l59gabolCx1qbgvb6o1_500.jpg tumblr_le7lmlttkn1qe2jwwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lixruyYz4A1qe2jwwo1_500.jpg Tumblr lj260z6ktj1qbfppso1 500.png Ariana+Grande+Nickelodeon+24th+Annual+Kids+FxAxfFfKeZGl.jpg normal_vcast.jpg tumblr_lj1tq7yhQo1qf86qoo1_500.png tumblr_lj1u26crLf1qf86qoo1_500.png victorious-beggin-07.jpg tumblr_lj7jseNY9P1qdnri5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lj260z6ktj1qbfppso1_500.png Tumblr lj1wrxXSzi1qbfppso1 500.png Tumblr lh9g5yGG9s1qhw9xxo1 500.jpg Ukytyktukltu.jpg normal_16.jpg 188761_10150113177663308_134265793307_6460432_1975929_n.jpg 280462735.jpg Victoria+Justice+Daniella+Monet+Cast+Nickelodeon+w3QVJ01sqL9l.jpg Victoria+Justice+Daniella+Monet+Cast+Nickelodeon+kUNHfSVsCJ1l.jpg Victoria+Justice+Daniella+Monet+Cast+Nickelodeon+-r11tFFJ 4pl.jpg Victoria+Justice+Daniella+Monet+Cast+Nickelodeon+bQ PvuiT2k7l.jpg Victoria+Justice+Daniella+Monet+Cast+Nickelodeon+Adiw4H-gKDKl.jpg Tumblr ljkcto8WPD1qbfppso1 500.png s2.jpg 230930_10150195384523308_134265793307_7057127_5606333_n.jpg 298215474.jpg 298282351.jpg 298298658.jpg x2_60df34b.png 298306445.jpg vj7lg.jpg 8vvej.jpg 299371792.jpg lizarileonmatt.jpg lizmirandajenleon.jpg castlizleondanijen.jpg icarly-victorious-memphis-st-jude-07.jpg Normal 299371792.jpg 018.jpg normal_007j.jpg caststjudesevent.jpg cast12.jpg photo-retrieveCALHAI2V.jpg photo-retrieveCAMPA5XK.jpg photo-retrieveCAR5GMUK.jpg News_pic.jpg photo-retrieveCAJ05XNM.jpg vcast.png victorious cast 2.jpg tumblr_llvahumI9G1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_llvi07U5f51qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lltvy3fH251qhw9xxo1_400.jpg tumblr_lltxanA8BK1qj89kho1_500.jpg tumblr_llps8b1NJE1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_llpfh81QFD1qkyw8ao1_500.jpg tumblr_lm1ng3MJr41qkabq1o1_r1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lm2pezHMUM1qkcj19o1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lm2utdkIMD1qjv89mo1_500.png tumblr_lm3x3gyVqo1qimdauo1_500.jpg tumblr_lm2wjfK9VI1qcqg9so1_500.jpg tumblr_lmbcp3pdbG1qkog2vo1_500.png tumblr_lmbnw8kgCI1qfkc3io1_500.jpg cast.png tumblr_lmss26nN9a1qbfe3zo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. 59990 438773158307 134265793307 5099906 5080170 n.jpg Normal egnet 001.jpg Tumblr lnatqeAjek1qdmq2ho1 1280.jpg tumblr_lnkd6td96H1qho470o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnj07qLMw61qlahk0o1_500.png Girls!.jpg Girls 1.jpg Girls Walk.jpg Vic_Ari_Liz_Dani.jpg tumblr_lhzfj6wEyC1qbb7qqo1_500.gif|Daniella, Victoria, and Ariana in the Beggin' On Your Knees video tumblr_lnowh4VkDb1qieo7ho1_500.png BFB Victorious Cast.jpg 149620_113189212081709_112980515435912_90120_402018_n.jpg Hangin' out.jpg Victorious studio pic.jpg tumblr_lnqh0nkO0k1qcqg9so1_500.jpg tumblr_lnrmu3QHgY1qkay2ho1_500.jpg Victoriou's Boys singing.jpg Victorious girls singing.jpg Christmas time.jpg tumblr_lnshhaoFsN1qjxegfo1_500.png tumblr_lnubrbGtTy1qfipgjo1_500.jpg girls!!.jpg vcc.jpg tumblr_lo0bswSym11qjv89mo1_500.jpg B2SCL.jpg tumblr_lo4h37U1B01qg6qr3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lo6ladqHr21qlann7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnueou3oWR1ql40k5o1_500.png tumblr_lnqpadD1tA1ql40k5o1_500.png tumblr_loa843WH3y1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg Tumblr lhlxi9y4FP1qgax42o1 500.jpg Hahaa.jpg|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Victorious_Cast_in_Real_Life tumblr_log1nzEP791qf3mano1_500.jpg Locked up 2.png Locked up.png tumblr_lol86pLdAs1qf3mano1_500.png tumblr_lo4ctidvZi1qg6qr3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lo0wf9SUvc1qm5vgho1_500.jpg FRIENDS!!! 4EVER!!!.jpg backstage.jpg 26763_386840908307_134265793307_3868332_4537477_n.jpg tumblr_lf3tvpP6t91qaa23vo1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_loxjyhHi1D1qieo7ho1_500.png tumblr_lp2ii2GWLz1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_le2m6ld67u1qcqg9so1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lk66aqzTwo1qaxs12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkm64oNMUi1qjey45o1_250.png tumblr_lp47vuU4SG1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lp9b0oKdWt1qd8z57o1_500.jpg tumblr_lpd4wiLdL91qjqn0fo1_500.png tumblr_lpd53pBpQZ1qbfppso1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lpd4s2bpAp1qbfppso1_r1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lpd5dhwUo11qbfppso1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lpkntwb4QU1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpqlyslHFp1qe16ako1_500.png tumblr_lpqp7dXtM81qi850do1_500.png Girls with Justin Castor ¬¬.jpg tumblr_lpvjofUO8f1qmbp4qo1_500.png tumblr_lpvu6jYuXI1qft3ano1_500.png tumblr_lpwgduIdbU1qdmq2ho1_400.png tumblr_lpwgu7ySdU1qdmq2ho1_500.png tumblr_lpztr1fl091qagawvo1_500.png tumblr_lpztmbW3741qagawvo1_500.png MEL.png tumblr_lq9bj9LiH31qml0uuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqctjaesN81qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lqq4lmpTrQ1qieo7ho1_500.png Elizabeth-gillies-victorious-backlot-10.jpg Elizabeth-gillies-victorious-backlot-02.jpg VictoriousGirls.jpg ZVictoriousCast.jpg VictoriousCast.png tumblr_lrezkcpEq11qaaxw3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrnjzdaE9W1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lrnros7bdK1r1w66qo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lrqf2gtNOA1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrqpvs1Pyg1qml0uuo1_500.jpg Victorious-flash-mob-3.jpg Victorious-flash-mob-1.jpg tumblr_ls61uxwV9F1r3km9yo1_500.png Victoria-justice-universalcity-10.jpg Victoria-justice-universalcity-04.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-07 at 5.56.14 PM.png Eric, Vic and Avan.jpg Tumblr lrnk25LYRd1qbfppso1 500.png Tumblr ls1i5lkTJU1qbfppso1 500.png Tumblr ls04rkKI8i1qbfppso1 500.png tumblr_lsy3maYvJY1qml0uuo1_500.png tumblr_lrw3d3Hy8P1r1w66qo1_500.png tumblr_lrftqxQn9J1qmd4uco1_500.jpg tumblr_lrv1mlydv41r2of70o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrnh141b5W1qguuoro1_500.jpg tumblr_lta4sxdlSK1qkie0uo1_500.jpg victoriousuk.JPG Tumblr_ltarh1BOz81qguonno1_500.jpg tumblr_lt6n6o3iew1qguonno1_500.gif tumblr_lt6n6o3iew1qguonno2_500.gif egnet_008.jpg tumblr_ltj5sbmY371qd8z57o2_500.jpg Tumblr ltphyqMNLg1qbfppso1 500.png Tumblr ltpkjtPElu1r2of70o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltkv8yBidn1qao5mao1 500.jpg tumblr_ltprxybTaw1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_ltmv2iynP71r5rycuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lty3wj8hUZ1qd8z57o2_500.jpg 442271890.png tumblr_lu8fyss2OC1r0ef37o1_500.jpg Tumblr lud8syFRHF1qbfppso1 500.png Tumblr ls1r45voaK1qi850do1 500.png Tumblr lnubrbGtTy1qfipgjo1 400.jpg Tumblr ludmsnq7QC1r5x3geo1 500.png tumblr_ltwy58zbYL1r2nmjyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lst5tm7NHT1r4xbt3o1_500.jpg tumblr_luj6spdt3I1qe2jwwo1_500.jpg tumblr_luldq7DLVD1r2ms8zo3_500.jpg Tumblr lrnk4f7yH41qbfppso1 500.png Tumblr lj3qaoMlH11qi850do1 500.jpg Cast.jpg Tumblr lv3yclXKhj1r6resuo1 500.jpg Tumblr lv9u6oiahq1qjdpngo1 500.jpg Tumblr lv8jaem9pM1r77ikao1 500.png Tumblr l7br7ddlKY1qbb7qqo1 500.jpeg Tumblr lvj5xrlcTB1qdmq2ho1 500.jpg Elavan 3.jpg Victorious.jpeg Tumblr lvt7b5vS2v1qguonno4 250.gif Tumblr lvt7b5vS2v1qguonno3 250.gif Poker.jpg Tumblr lvuuflq7jU1r77ikao1 500.png Tumblr lvup6bV6wu1r2ms8zo1 500.jpg victorious.gif|gif VicTORIous-Cast-victorious-cast-19936214-600-450.jpg AvLeoVic..jpg MaVicLeo.jpg DaniVicAv.jpg LeVicAvan.jpg 69901248536b11e1abb01231381b65e3 7.jpg MattVicLiz.jpg 270571 10150250032qwertyuiop473308 134265793307 7461113 2110051 n.jpg Tumblr m007vrUo9z1qjhgnwo1 500.png A80241c263f111e1a87612313804ec91 7.jpg OnlyGirlInTheWorld.jpg Run Through_AVL.jpg MattBennetVictoriaJusticeDaniellaMonetRehearsal.jpg tumbltblahblah.png 306278_10150765723141318_120551431317_11087432_2079938167_n.jpg tumblr_m1s41sQHU51qagawvo1_500.png tumblr_m1sd8nVukD1qbb7qqo1_500.png Tumblr m1sb6oovte1qa4gwio1 250.gif Tumblr m1sb6oovte1qa4gwio2 250.gif Tumblr m1sb6oovte1qa4gwio3 250.gif Tumblr m1sb6oovte1qa4gwio4 250.gif Tumblr m1uo9tNmga1qci7q4o10 250.gif Tumblr m1uo9tNmga1qci7q4o4 250.gif Tumblr m1uo9tNmga1qci7q4o7 250.gif ArieonKCA2.png ArieonKCA3.png Tumblr m1uo9tNmga1qci7q4o8 250.gif Tumblr m1uo9tNmga1qci7q4o2 250.gif Tumblr m1uo9tNmga1qci7q4o6 250.gif Tumblr m1uo9tNmga1qci7q4o3 250.gif 75e7e31e931111e1be6a12313820455d_7_large.jpg Victorious.jpg 529316_302369486513100_117144015035649_705571_864078836_n_large.jpg v cast.JPG 330546750_large.jpg 02_large.jpg 312075_122080571229465_100002825694009_104585_444459385_n_large.jpg tumblr_lrv1baMsgl1r2of70o1_500_large.jpg AoxL9uOCIAIG5RL_large.jpg tumblr_lrom99ra1H1qhnij6o1_500_large.jpg dinosaurvic.jpg IMG 4681.JPG Picturevcast.png Lizarideemo.png eginstagram.jpg urfaceliz.jpg Victoriousm3.jpg 218513eeaf6011e1b2fe1231380205bf_7.jpg Victorious2.png viccastuniv.jpg viccastuni.jpg univconcert.jpg 13ddcb1ab29811e1bf341231380f8a12 7.jpg IMG_0195.JPG IMG_0196.JPG|L.A. Boys Ariana and Victoria new duet IMG_0197.JPG IMG_0198.JPG IMG_0199.JPG IMG_0200.JPG IMG_0201.JPG IMG_0202.JPG IMG_0203.JPG IMG_0204.JPG IMG_0205.JPG IMG_0206.JPG IMG_0207.JPG IMG_0208.JPG IMG_0209.JPG IMG_0210.JPG DSCF0180.JPG victoriouscastinreallife4.jpg|Liz and Ariana are looking at each other. xD victoriouscastinreallife5.jpg cast@uni.jpg angrymattorlando.png tumblr_m68m1uD0fc1rzd0zyo2_250.png tumblr_m68m1uD0fc1rzd0zyo6_250.png tumblr_m68m1uD0fc1rzd0zyo7_250.png a126.jpg a127.jpg a128.jpg a129.jpg a130.jpg a131.jpg a132.jpg a133.jpg a134.jpg a135.jpg a136.jpg a137.jpg a138.jpg a139.jpg tumblr_m4y2pdHUuK1r0elqzo2_500.jpg tumbrl007007789456123.jpg 38E2F9F500338E2F9F4123.jpg tumblr002002002egger.jpg victoriouscastinreallife7.jpg victoriouscastinreallife8.jpg victoriouscastinreallife9.jpg victoriouscastinreallife10.jpg victoriouscastinreallife11.jpg victoriouscastinreallife12.jpg victoriouscastinreallife13.jpg victoriouscastinreallife14.jpg victoriouscastinreallife15.jpg victoriouscastinreallife16.jpg victoriouscastinreallife17.JPG victoriouscastinreallife18.jpg victoriouscastinreallife19.jpg victoriouscastinreallife20.jpg victoriouscastinreallife21.jpg victoriouscastinreallife22.jpg victoriouscastinreallife23.jpg victoriouscastinreallife24.jpg victoriouscastinreallife25.jpg victoriouscastinreallife26.jpg victoriouscastinreallife27.jpg victoriouscastinreallife28.jpg victoriouscastinreallife29.jpg victoriouscastinreallife30.jpg victoriouscastinreallife31.jpg victoriouscastinreallife32.jpg victoriouscastinreallife33.jpg victoriouscastinreallife34.jpg victoriouscastinreallife35.jpg victoriouscastinreallife36.jpg 336px-TheVictoriouscast.jpg tumbrlrdftgzhuikjolpö54712.jpg tumbrl123548lkjhgf.jpg tumblr_dsmfjvbdjgdkj84758375.jpg Tumblr m75pwl8OYV1rw7ly7o1 250.gif Tumblr m74r6zle3t1rsmrdbo3 250.gif Tumblr m74r6zle3t1rsmrdbo2 250.gif Tumblr m74r6zle3t1rsmrdbo1 250.gif 4e72a372cf9e11e1971f22000a1e8b18_7.jpg Matt+Bennett+Victoria+Justice+Visits+Duke+jN6m9flyNJyl.jpg 422d7736d2b411e192a722000a1e8b14 7.jpg 011effc0d2ba11e1b0f41231382048f4 7fd.jpg tumblr_lxyx4alpOe1qbfppso1_500.png VictoriousCast1.jpg p8fb597tj16757fp.jpg tumblr_m7hbcuuMbe1qd8z57o2_500.png|♥ IMG 0058.JPG IMG 0057.JPG victoriouscastinreallife41.jpg vcirl42.jpg vcirl43.jpg vcirl44.jpg vcirl45.jpg vcirl46.JPG vcirl47.jpg vcirl48.jpg vcirl49.jpg victorious50.jpg victorious51.jpg victorious52.jpg victorious53.jpg victorious54.jpg victorious55.jpg victorious56.jpg victorious57.jpg victorious58.jpg victorious59.jpg victorious60.jpg victorious61.jpg victorious62.jpg victorious63.jpg victorious64.jpg victorious65.jpg victorious66.jpg Avianaaritwitter.jpg 206378f4d3c611e1b39e22000a1e88a5 7.jpg A2d7bc90d3d111e19b6b22000a1e8bba 7.jpg viniellawrap.jpg g25h6gfhgf54h2fh52fgh52h.jpg AyO0ugeCQAEHzL4.png large.png VictoriousCastwrapparty.jpg VictoriousCaststicktounge.jpg tumblr_m2727bFjZw1rqdsn8o1_500.jpg victorious67.png victorious68.png Promoshoot (2).jpg AzS7-bwCcAAQ64F.jpg large.jpg Victorious.jpg-1-.jpg Tumblr m85i5jW5Ui1rwn8apo4 250.gif Tumblr m85i5jW5Ui1rwn8apo3 250.gif Tumblr m85i5jW5Ui1rwn8apo2 250.gif Tumblr m85i5jW5Ui1rwn8apo1 250.gif Tumblr m0w5riSom71roihgho1 500.png ImagesCA6IQWLI.jpg tumblr_m8lm0iW3Es1rp14c0o1_250.gif tumblr_m8ljjljszc1qf95jfo2_500.png tumblr_m8lf6c3d3s1rqy6q8o1_500.jpg iheartvictorious1.jpg iheartvictorious2.jpg cast1.jpg cast2.jpg tumblr_m8y25k3uun1qci7q4o4_250.gif tumblr_m8z2xbwwrk1qci7q4o6_250.gif tumblr_m8y25k3uun1qci7q4o1_250.gif Victorious Cast+Bat.gif Victorious-girls-cast-shoot-02.jpg V cast.jpg Vvcast.jpg Vcast.png Az5-mWwCUAEBy7e.jpg|victorious cast symbols OnceVictoriousAlwaysVictorious.jpg emmypic.jpg f9ff748cff9011e18b0122000a1e9b8c_7.jpg A2370uuCIAACqXy.jpg tumblr_m9zyf79DkK1rdqvbso2_250.jpg tumblr_m93mpfiyvK1qci7q4o4_500.png tumblr_mabqwx1sts1rbiwjko1_500.png tumblr_mabqwx1sts1rbiwjko2_500.png tumblr_mbn7q5Ppsd1rx4je5odsv4dsf5fg4ds5f4sd.jpg tumblr_mbp7dsmRsdgfvjhdsfogklrd4gd5f4.jpg tumblr_mdo0bdJZgb1qbb7qqo1_500.png egnet_006castofwhatever.jpg tumblr_mf3jbyzEFh1rrndj1o1_500.png BCKbJg7CYAA5IRp.jpg Tumblr mk5kpuSWQS1r7rt17o2 500.png Tumblr mk5itjIFoC1rlb6iho8 250.jpg Tumblr mk5itjIFoC1rlb6iho6 250.jpg Tumblr mk5j7mtlQ91qci7q4o4 250.gif Tumblr mk54riVZR71ra9kh6o1 500.jpg Tumblr mk562j1K4z1qecrdxo2 500.jpg Tumblr mk55l53dJg1s215hao1 500.jpg Tumblr mk54kwxYJb1rywtdgo1 500.png Tumblr mk54kpgXPY1rhyip9o1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mk54lxXmB71qz4rgp.jpg 6a2ffb34c67211e2bef022000a1f9245 7.jpg 9e11e68ac66611e28ed122000a9f1311 7.jpg Screen Shot 2013-05-27 at 12.04.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-27 at 12.06.52 AM.png Victorious Cast in Real Life Victorious Cast in Real Life